Mistletoe
by KJMusical
Summary: If you had the chance to kiss your friend under the mistletoe, would you? When Fluttershy does the same to Spike, what happens? Read on to find out! Fluffy one-shot. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: OK, I thought that because Christmas is just around the corner, I thought I'd make a short but really cute and innocent Christmas special involving Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Fluttershy. It's also set in the Friendship Is Magic universe. If I made any mistakes, let me know. Happy holidays everyone!**

Spike was indoors one night.

Twilight Sparkle was at a party that Pinkie Pie threw for her with Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity.

She had Fluttershy look after him.

It was Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville.

There was snow outside.

Everyone had the Hearth's Warming spirit with them.

Spike was sitting watching the flames in the fireplace.

Fluttershy had fallen asleep on the floor next to him.

Spike sighed peacefully.

"You know, Fluttershy? I can't wait until tomorrow." Spike said.

Fluttershy was still asleep.

"Fluttershy?" he asked.

He then took his hand, laid it on her mane and stroked it gently.

To Spike, Fluttershy was cute when she was asleep.

The gentle stroking eventually woke Fluttershy.

She perked up her head and looked at the baby dragon with his hand on her mane.

Spike then repeated what he said earlier.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me neither Spike." Fluttershy just responded.

She stood up and looked at Spike.

"You look real cute in the glow of the flames." He said to her.

"Aww, thanks Spike." Fluttershy said.

She then made her way to the doorway that led outside into the cold snow.

"I just wish I had some courage to tell Rarity how I feel about her." Spike said.

Fluttershy just giggled a little bit and said "Don't worry Spike, you'll find it one day."

Spike then continued with his monologue.

"If I had the chance, I'd tell her how I'd feel and leave a cutie mark on her lips with mine. The only problem with that is that I have had no experience."

Fluttershy stopped dead in her tracks just short of the door.

She then looked back and said "Wait, you've seriously never kissed anypony?"

Spike hated to admit it but….

"No I haven't."

Fluttershy walked back over to him.

"You know, there is a tradition at Hearth's Warming where you're supposed to kiss somepony under something called mistletoe." She said.

Spike looked into her eyes and replied "Yeah, I've heard of that."

"In fact…" she said before running off.

She came back a few seconds later holding a piece of mistletoe in her teeth.

"I was going to use this at Pinkie Pie's party on Macintosh, but then I was told by Twilight Sparkle to watch you." She finished her sentence.

She then went up a small flight of stairs and placed the stalk of the mistletoe piece underneath a book.

The rest of the mistletoe hung down like a weeping willow.

Fluttershy then came back down.

"So, I need you to stand underneath it." She said.

"OK." Spike said before standing underneath the mistletoe.

Fluttershy then went over and stood in front of him.

"OK, are you ready for me to kiss you?" she said, obviously feeling a little excited about kissing Spike.

Spike just nodded.

Fluttershy went forward, eyes closed, lips puckered…

Only for her lips to be blocked by Spike's hand.

"Wait. What's the purpose of this tradition?" he asked before putting his hand down.

Fluttershy pulled back and replied "I don't know. I guess people just do so for the fun of it. It's quite thrilling when you kiss somepony."

"Yes Fluttershy I understand that, but I-." Spike began.

But he was cut off when Fluttershy merged her lips with his.

His muscles tensed.

His eyes shot open.

He could've sworn his heart, for that moment in time, had stopped beating.

He could see Fluttershy had shut her eyes again.

This was, as quick as it came, gone in a few seconds.

Spike's eyes closed also.

His mouth formed into a smile.

His muscles relaxed.

His arms wrapped themselves around Fluttershy's neck as he began to kiss her back.

The two's battle of lips seemed to go on for eternity.

Eventually, their lips broke apart.

From the look on his face, Fluttershy could tell Spike felt sparks from that kiss.

"Wow. That just blew my mind! Did you learn how to kiss from some other pony?" Spike asked Fluttershy.

"No. I just saw it from somewhere and thought it looked fun."

Spike thought for a few seconds before saying "You know, that was so amazing, I'm not even sure if I'm asleep right now. Quick, kiss me again to show I'm not dreaming."

Fluttershy obeyed his command and like two opposite poles of a magnet, her lips attracted to his.

When they eventually broke away, Spike just said "Ok, now I know I wasn't dreaming."

He then smiled, chuckled a little and fainted.

Fluttershy just giggled and went up to him.

She placed Spike in front of the fireplace.

She put the fire out before looking back at him.

"Merry Hearth's Warming Spike." She said softly.

She then kissed his forehead and left.

Not long after, 5 minutes later, Spike woke up.

His lips were still tingling from the kiss with Fluttershy.

He stood up as Twilight Sparkle came into the room.

"You OK Spike?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go to bed now. How was the party?" Spike replied.

As Twilight Sparkle spoke, he noticed they were both under the mistletoe Fluttershy left behind.

"It was OK. It was all good until Applebloom and Sweetie Belle decided to blow bubbles into Derpy's eyes. She went crazy and almost destroyed the place." She answered.

"But, it was better than last years, wasn't it?" Spike then asked.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled a little before saying "Yeah, nothing can compare to how bad last year's party was."

Twilight Sparkle dipped her head down to face the floor as she continued.

"I mean, with Rainbow Dash crashing through when the party was at its hype, causing helium to leak-."

She stopped when Spike gently held her head with his two hands and lifted it back up to face him.

Was he going to tell her something?

What was he gonna do?

Spike then moved forward with his lips until they collided with Twilight Sparkles.

Unlike him when Fluttershy kissed him, her eyes shot and stayed wide open.

Spike held Twilight Sparkle in his passionate kiss for roughly 5 seconds before breaking apart.

"Merry Hearth's Warming Twilight." He said before going to bed.

With her lips still tingling from the sparks, Twilight Sparkle just stood there, trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

She had no idea why Spike would kiss her….

Until she looked up at the mistletoe above her that Fluttershy left behind.

She giggled a little bit at the obvious sight.

She then went to bed herself.

She would never expect in a million years for Spike to kiss her.

But now that she got a feel at what kissing would be like, she couldn't wait to tell her friends about her first kiss.

**So, there you go! There's my cute little Christmas story. Well, this was my Christmas present to you guys and your reviews are like Christmas presents to me. So, review and tell me if you liked it. **

**Once again, I'd like to wish everyone a very merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
